A Spoonful Of Sugar
by Sarah's Crack
Summary: Spike. Buffy. Penguins. Obviously.


This was written in August, 2003.

**TITLE**: A Spoonful of Sugar  
**AUTHOR**: Sarah :)  
**PAIRING**: Spike/Buffy  
**RATING**: PG  
**DISCLAIMER**: They're not mine. Never have been, never will. Damn you, Joss!  
**SUMMARY**: Written in for the lovely **raebird** in response to **sallyanne**'s 'Fanfic Junk Drawer' challenge. My challenge was: "Spike/Buffy. Spike wearing a tuxedo and some talk of penguins."  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I'm sorry for the suck, dear, but it was written with love:) smooch Also, big thanks to Sally for the zippy beta. :)

* * *

"Thank God that's over. If I ever see someone dancing the 'Electric Slide' again, it'll be too soon." Spike breezed into the living room and nearly collapsed on the couch. "Remind me why I suffered through that again?"

Closing the front door behind her, Buffy sat down next to him, a soft smile gracing her lips. "Because Dawn asked you to, and you would do anything to make her happy. Even if it means putting on a tux and hanging out with a bunch of teenagers."

He groaned. "It's okay. You can say it. I'm bloody pathetic, aren't I?"

She stifled a giggle. "You're not pathetic, Spike. You did a favor for someone you care about. Believe me, Dawn will never forget this. Did you hear her going on and on about what a great time she had?"

Spike had to smile at that. "So the Bit had fun?"

Buffy nodded. "A blast. And according to her, she had the hottest date there. Seems you were quite the hit with the teenage crowd."

He groaned. "Yeah, that's just what I needed to hear. As long as she enjoyed herself, though, I suppose it's all worth it. Who would have thought? The Big Bad, now making appearances at high school dances." He scowled. "I had her beat, too. Made up some phony plans, had Clem ready to back me up. Then she did that thing where her eyes get all big and she whimpers. How was I supposed to refuse?"

"You weren't. That was the point." Buffy laughed as she relinquished her seat and stepped into the kitchen. Moments later, she returned with a heated mug of blood for him, and a Pepsi for her.

He nodded his appreciation. "Thanks, love. So, where's the little social butterfly now? You can't be telling me that after all of that, she went out again?"

With a shrug, Buffy settled back into the couch. "Janice is having a post-dance sleepover, and Dawn insisted that her entire reputation hinged on her being there. Plus, she pulled the puppy dog eyes on me, too."

"The girl's good, I'll give her that." Spike noisily slurped down the blood and got to his feet. "Well, my good deed is done. I'd better be shoving off now. Any longer in this suit, and I won't be responsible for my actions."

"Spike!" Buffy quickly intercepted him on his way to the door. "With Dawn gone and all...do you want to maybe...stick around here tonight? Watch some TV, recover from being exposed to more Backstreet Boys songs than can possibly be healthy..."

Cocking an eyebrow, Spike turned to face her. "Why, pet. Are you inviting me to spend the night?"

She grinned and pulled him towards the living room. "Keep talking, and I might change my mind."

He merely allowed himself to be lead.

* * *

"Buffy, just give me the sodding remote."

"If you don't like it, you can leave."

"Just change the channel!"

"No!"

"I am not watching this. It's insipid."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Come on, love. Let me--"

"Shh! I love this part!"

Spike mimicked pounding his head against the wall. Buffy smiled. Julie Andrews sang.

"Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down..."

* * *

Still on the couch, Buffy's head now rested on Spike's shoulder.

"You see, no one likes those kids. Annoying little brats. I still don't see how Mary Poppins put up with them. This...this is the best part of the movie. Don't you agree, pet?"

Buffy didn't answer.

"Buffy!" He shook her awake. "For crying out loud! You almost missed it!"

"Wha--" She looked around the room blearily, and then at the TV screen. "You woke me up for this?"

Spike rolled his eyes as if it were obvious. "Yes, I woke you up for this! 'Sides, you shouldn't have been sleepin' in the first place. It's downright rude. I am a guest you know."

She snorted, but kept quiet, snuggling into Spike a little more.

"Look at them! Penguins as waiters...what will they think of next?"

"Actually--"

"I don't think it's possible for someone to not love penguins. They're so bleedin' adorable. Just look!"

Buffy blinked.

"You do realize this is an animated movie, right? And that it was made--"

"It's a jolly holiday with Mary. Mary makes your heart so light."

Despite his prior aversion to the movie, Spike seemed awfully absorbed. And the fact that he was actually SINGING ALONG WITH ANIMATED ANIMALS kind of lead Buffy to believe he wasn't being totally honest when he told her he couldn't stand the movie.

"Uhh...Spike?"

"When Mary holds your hand, you feel so grand..."

She had no choice but to join in.

* * *

Spike wriggled around uncomfortably on the couch, jarring Buffy's head out of his lap.

"What's up with you?"

He sneered in disgust. "This ridiculous tux is what's up with me. How can people wear these things?"

The jacket had been discarded long ago, and Spike had unbuttoned the top few buttons of the shirt. His tie was hanging haphazardly around his neck.

Buffy shrugged. "If it's any consolation, it looks really good on you."

He growled.

"Hey, lighten up. Now you and your little animated penguin friends can match. You know what they say--everyone loves a penguin!"

Spike glared at her. "You're mocking me, aren't you?"

She giggled. "Yeah. But I meant the part about you looking cute in the suit."

"CUTE?" He sputtered angrily. "I am an evil, demonic, bloodsucking fiend! I am not, and have never been, CUTE!"

"Umm...devilishly handsome? Suave? Debonair?"

"Better."

The two sat in silence for a moment. The movie had ended long ago, and faced with the dreaded infomercial, the TV was turned off.

"I'd better get back to the crypt, then. Before the sun rises and all that's left of me is this blasted suit."

He stood up and smiled tenderly at Buffy.

"Thank you, love. That was--"

"It was nice," she finished for him.

"Right. Very nice."

As soon as his back was turned, Buffy leapt from her position on the couch. She ran to the window and shut the curtains.

"Wait! Spike!"

He turned around to see her smiling slyly. That look meant trouble...

"Yeah, kitten?"

"Well, I was just thinking...If it's the suit that's bothering you..." Buffy swallowed hard, her voice shaking. "Why don't we just take it off?"

Spike was taken aback.

"We?"

Buffy nodded as she slowly approached him. One hand deftly unbuttoned the rest of his shirt while the other headed due south. Spike stood still, shocked.

"Buffy. Come on, kitten. I don't know what--I didn't mean for you to--"

She smiled at him and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"I know, stupid. I'm doing this because I want to. I thought that you--"

He cut her off by pressing his lips firmly against hers. She deepened the kiss, and soon enough, their tongues were battling for dominance. Buffy broke away and took a deep breath. Spike's hands roamed over her body. Through her hair, down her back, cupping her ass...He took her into his arms and carried her back to the couch, depositing her gently on a cushion. He made short work of the shirt and jeans she had been wearing, but was stopped from delving deeper into the lingerie department by Buffy's hands reaching out to him. She slipped his shirt off, then slowly peeled off the suit pants. When Spike leaned in for another kiss, she surprised him by roping the tie around his neck.

Spike looked up, eyes wide. She wanted to tie him up already? He didn't even have her fully undressed!

"Hold still a second..." Buffy quickly looped the tie over and tied it properly. Spike looked at her curiously. She merely shrugged.

"I like it. Keep it on?"

Kinky. He liked kinky.

"Anything for you, Buffy."


End file.
